


She Didn't Listen

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Demonic Possession, Hearing Voices, Murder, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: She didn't listen. It was her fault.TW: Extremely graphic self harm and murder...





	She Didn't Listen

It was inside him. He had to get it out. Jack screamed until his throat was on fire as his hands scratched at his arms. Blood was being drawn and was dripping down his pale arms but he didn't care. He just needed to get the demon out of him. 

He threw his head back and it crashed into the wall. It ached and the world span around him but he did it again. And again. Again. And again. Something wet dripped down his face and he was unable to decipher whether it was blood or tears. It could have easily been both. Someone was knocking on the door but he couldn't hear them because he was screaming so loudly and his head was pounding.

When it wasn't working and the voice in his head was telling him it wasn't enough, he picked up the knife. It was his kitchen knife, one he had used many times in the past when making his meals. It had a black handle and a silver blade that was soon to not be silver at all. He brought the knife up to his arms and sliced at the skin. The pain would have been unbearable to any normal person but Jack had been through much worse. The demon had made him feel more pain than anyone could ever imagine.

Red was pooling around him but it still wasn't enough. It never would be enough until the demon was gone. He slashed at his arms without even thinking about it, cutting his arms in all sorts of places. Then the door flew open.

The sight was horrendous for his poor mother. Her hand clasped over her mouth and she backed up a little before it kicked in. "Jack? Jack, can you hear me?" She spoke with a trembling voice as she slowly stepped towards her son. As she got closer, Jack turned the knife to face her. The silver was already a bloody red and, for some sick reason, that pleased him. "Put that down, love. You're okay. I need to clean you up."

"Get out!" Jack was looking straight through his mum and he didn't seem too afraid to swing the knife at her. She swallowed thickly, her eyes fixed on the blade rather than her son who was most likely bleeding out slowly.

"Jack, listen to me. Please. You don't need to do this. We can get you help."

"I don't need help! I just need to get it out!" Jack was screaming again, bashing his head continuously against the wall. Still, the voice was yelling at him inside his own head, telling him there was only one way out.

"Get what out? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, No! Stop! Leave me alone!" His mum made the mistake of leaning forward and reaching for the knife. She didn't listen. It was her fault.

When she fell backwards, Jack wasn't the same. He watched her gasp out for air and place a hand over the weapon that was embedded in her chest. He watched as the blood drenched her white shirt. He watched as her eyes shut and her chest stopped rising and falling. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before standing up and facing the mirror. His reflection wasn't him.

It was the demon with his black, empty eyes and sick smile.


End file.
